


A Shooting Star’s Sentiment 「流れ星の感情」

by nagihikos



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime, Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagihikos/pseuds/nagihikos
Summary: Though it was never within Seiya’s duty nor intention to find love when the Starlights had arrived, and lived a life on Earth; Seiya was like a shooting star who had unintentionally fallen in love with the unobtainable Moon.(A story about Seiya Kou's perspective throughout the Sailor Moon Stars anime.)
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I only just recently rewatched Sailor Moon Stars (I had watched it for the first time in about 2012) and I never IMAGINED that I would love Seiya/Usagi as much as I do right now. It’s been about a week and a half since I rewatched Stars and I...just cannot get enough of these two. As someone who grew up with Sailor Moon, I never even thought about shipping Usagi with someone else other than Mamoru; but much to my surprise...hahah! I literally couldn’t hold back my URGE to write something about Seiya/Usagi so here we are. It’ll be my interpretation (or what I want Seiya to feel lmfao) of how Seiya saw the events of Stars unfold. Obviously it will be a Seiya/Usagi fanfiction; and overtime I might expand on a few more relationships, but I’m not sure for now! (I literally binged Stars within like a day or two lmfao I loVE IT SO MUCH)
> 
> In terms of the Sailor Starlight’s genders, I will be going along with what the anime does - with the intention to keep them gender fluid. So though I didn’t use any male/female pronouns in this prologue, I will be using ‘he’ for their civilian forms (eg. He for Seiya Kou, etc.) and ‘her’ for their senshi; transformed selves (eg. Her for Sailor Star Fighter.) 
> 
> I will also be making a few references in Japanese; as I major in Japanese and the language means a lot to me; it will probably only be a few words here and there and I will always try my best to provide an accurate translation!
> 
> As usual, I tend to write when I’m extremely stressed and really shouldn’t be procrastinating (it’s exam period again lmao) so I can’t guarantee when I’ll update, or if I’ll even update frequently; but this was just a fun little idea that I thought of when I couldn’t sleep.. I also don’t often write fanfiction (or anything for the matter lmao), so if this wasn’t to your liking I apologize! I just really wanted to talk about Seiya/Usagi because I hold so so SO much love for them and I wanted to share my feelings.
> 
> I also wanted to give a huge shoutout to TheModernFanWoman here on Ao3. I was so deprived of Seiya/Usagi after rewatching Stars and reading her fanfic (Cosmic Affinity) on them literally gave me so much life, and a lot of inspiration. Her writing is absolutely spectacular so if you haven’t already, please check her out!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please let me know how you felt about this prologue! :) ♥
> 
> Authors notes:  
> 金木犀 (or Kinmokusei, is a type of fragrant shrub of olive native to Asia, and is also the name of the Starlight’s planet - Kinomoku.)

_Episode 173 ーPrologue_

ー

Her _scent_. 

It was distinct, and nostalgic in ways that I couldn’t quite describe, but only reminded me of the _kinmokusei_ (fragrant olives) that I was so used to back at home. Though we were surrounded by never ending screeches and yells from our some-what disrespectful fans, I could only think about my first fateful encounter with you.  
You were the first human to grab my attention ever since we Starlights arrived on this planet you call home, Earth. Something that I never could have predicted would happen.

It was never-ending work for us Kinomoku-kin disguised as idols here. Everyday it was practicing, working out, vocal training, press conference after press conference...

As sailor _senshi_ , first and foremost, our main duty is to protect our home planet, and of course to always protect our loving Princess _—_ Princess Kakyuu; so compared to that this was nothing...

I, and the other Starlights understood the strict nature of our duty in locating our Princess. For the sake of our fallen comrades, friends, and family alike we had to find her. We just had to. No matter what the cost.

We went through hell...and perhaps we’re still living through that hell.

Music is a way for us to escape from that hell. To express ourselves.

Where we don’t have to think about the grotesque experience we went through, and at the same time fulfill our duty. Singing helps us release our negative thoughts and feelings. I’ve always loved singing, for it was always there for me when no one else was. Though we became idols for the sole purpose of discovering the location of our Princess, a part of me also hopes that we can become a beacon of light for the people listening to our music _—_ an escape of sorts. _For Chaos dwells within us all..._

As much as I desire to erase those hellish experiences from my memories, I also wish to never forget them, for it fuels my hatred and desire for revenge. We will rebuild our home. _One day._ That is our biggest wish.

However, for a mere split second, when I walked past you for the first time in the airport... I felt like I could forget all about the hell and tragedy we experienced.

Not only was your aura so alluring, but I couldn’t help but notice your beautiful golden locks. There was something immensely mysterious about you. Something so familiar, yet so distant. Unattainable, even. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
I never expected to ever see _—_ or to ever _meet_ someone so ethereal on this foreign planet, so far from home. The way you were so happily smiling, whilst clinging on to your apparent loved one. The cosmic joy on your face. I thought to myself, that one day, I hope I find someone who would smile at me like the way you did at him. 

That was the first encounter I had with _Tsukino Usagi_. Someone who would ultimately change the course of my life. Someone other than my Princess whom I swore to protect; whom I would gladly throw my life away for. 

And this is my story about how I, _Seiya Kou_ ; or _Sailor Star fighter,_ fell in love with the Moon Princess; _Odango_ _—_ Sailor Moon, despite our difference in status and duty.

  
  
…「もっと出会いが早ければとー」  
 _If only we had met earlier…_ ー _とどかぬ想い-my friend's love- 【Three Lights】_


	2. Episode 173

“Oi Seiya! Hurry up already! You gotta get ready for our drama shoot! We’ve got to be there in less than an hour!” I could hear someone calling me, from the other side of the studio. 

I was still in a daze after yesterday’s extremely hectic schedule. Even though each day we spent on Earth was as busy as the next _—_ I couldn’t help but recall the special encounter I had with the girl whom I walked past at the airport who emitted such a mysterious, soothing aura. There was something so alluring about her. I definitely couldn’t sleep because I was up all night thinking about it. Dammit.

I must be silly. There was no way I would ever meet her again, with this many humans living on earth...it’s hopeless to keep playing that encounter again and again through my head. I mustn’t let something so... _trivial_ distract me from accomplishing my mission.

Regardless...it was the first time I felt some form of comfort since arriving on Earth. And to think all it took was stumbling across one person to make me feel that way...after all, in the end we _are_ simply strangers… ‘aliens’ to this beautiful, thriving planet.

Still, lost deep in my thoughts, I heard the door roughly swing open. There was only one person who dared to ever disturb my peace like that, _Yaten._

_Yaten_ , just like me, was one _—_ a part of the popular idol group that is currently very well known on Earth, ‘Three Lights’; and two, more importantly, a fellow Sailor Starlight. We’ve known each other since we were very young, destined to carry out our Sailor Senshi duties appointed to us upon birth. Furthermore, we were the same age, and have definitely experienced a lot together, even hell.

Unlike me, however, Yaten is quite short-tempered; his character was definitely the temperamental type, there was no doubt about it; regardless of how much he likes to deny it every time we bring it up.

“Oi _—_ Seiya. It’s about time you got off your day-dreaming ass already. We’ve been late enough times because of your dawdling. What have you even been doing this whole time?" Yaten said, exasperated after bursting into my room.

“Taiki said you were already awake ages ago! What’s even gotten you in such a daze in the first place?!”

“Oh Yaten, as usual you’re always addressing me with such a sharp tongue,” I teased in response. “One day you’ll actually hurt my feelings if you keep talking to me like that. And Taiki was right, I have been up for a while now.”

My hand gestured to the door, signaling for Yaten to leave the room so I could actually start getting ready, and he scowled.

  
“You know that I wouldn’t be talking to you like this if you were actually punctual for once in your life, we’ve got a duty to fulfill here you know!” 

“Alright, alright! I get it already. This time it really was my fault for lingering for so long, so would you get out already so that I can get ready and not ruin your flawless reputation of always being on time?” I stood up as I walked towards the wardrobe. 

“Now that’s what I like to hear, Seiya!” Yaten groaned as he grudgingly walked out of the room. 

—

Today we were shooting at Juban Kouen, Juban district’s local park. The entire shoot I was feeling extremely sleep deprived, and was in dire need for a nap, or just some shut eye, even. Luckily for me, I got to shoot all of my scenes before everyone else today, as I shot most of my scenes the other day; including the ones with our co-star _—_ Itsuki Alice. 

It was _Taiki_ and Yaten’s turn to film. 

_Taiki_ has always been the voice of reason type member of the group. He’s calm, collected and not to mention - extraordinarily intelligent. Even though we’re the same age, I’ve definitely learnt a lot from him and am glad that someone like him has always been there for us and that we’re a team. 

“Seiya, you didn’t rest well last night, correct?”, I turned around as I heard a gentle, somewhat concerned voice speak and saw Taiki with a worried look on his face.  
  
“How about you go take a quick nap before Yaten and I wrap up our parts?” Taiki said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

“As expected of you, Taiki. How observant of you to realise I didn’t get much rest last night. You’re always looking out for us. I think I’ll do just that, Thanks.” I responded, with a small smile. 

Taiki always knows how to cheer me up.

“Oh? On the contrary, I think it’s pretty obvious when you’re lacking sleep Seiya, you tend to lose focus whenever you are.” He chuckled in response.

“Oh, stop it you.” I answered, as I gently brushed his hand off my shoulder. “Good luck with your part, Taiki. You’ll do great.” 

“But of course.” He smirked, as he waved and walked away.

Sometimes I really do think I am super lucky to have Taiki and Yaten as my comrades. It wouldn’t be the same without them...

—

Since we were shooting at the local park today, anyone could come and watch us shoot our drama scenes. It was too much of a hassle to hire security for such a large area, plus I guess it counts as advertising in a way for our drama. Ha. 

  
How did they know we were shooting there today? Beats me. But if there’s one thing I’ve definitely learnt throughout these past few months being an idol here on Earth, is that you should never underestimate the information gathering methods of a fangirl _—especially_ that of the Three Light fanclub members. It’s like they always know where we are. 24 hours a day. 7 days a week. I’m surprised that they haven’t found out where our studio is. Now that, is a miracle in itself. 

As I lay myself down on a nearby park bench just far enough away from the fans' chants and cheers, I could hear a girl giddily conversing with herself.

“I must be super lucky, hehe!” She chuckled, as I heard her footsteps approaching closer and closer.

“That way is for authorised personnel only.” I said, expecting to see another typical fangirl _—_ this wouldn’t be the first time one of our fans have pretended to ‘lose their way’ as an excuse to get a closer look at us. I wonder if they realise how overbearing they can be. 

“ _Ahh!_ _—_ I-I’m sorry...I-I didn’t mean to trespass. I just really wanted to see Alice- _chan_ up close and I thought I could-” The girl frantically responded, clearly not expecting to get caught.

I sat up from the park bench, and looked at the supposed fangirl.

Wait. It was _her._

The one I saw at the airport yesterday. The _one_ I couldn’t stop thinking about...

When I actually took a closer look at her, I realised that her hairstyle was quite unique _—_ particularly unique to this planet. What was that Japanese sweet called again...? The one made of _mochiko_ (rice flower), that was super chewy, tasted AMAZING and was circular in shape...ah...that’s right! _'Dango!’_ (a type of Japanese dumpling)...great, what I would give to eat one right now. 

How cute...she has two little _Odango_ ’s on her head. What a perfect nickname for such a sweet, kind-hearted looking girl.

“...I’m so sorry!!” She said, still bowing her head in apologises whilst I was still lost in my thoughts.

“You’re the one from that time…” I blurted out. 

Though she didn’t respond with any words, her face was clearly confused, as if she was saying ‘huh?’ in response.

“I guess you don’t remember, huh…” I suppose it would be more of a surprise if she _did_ remember me, considering we simply walked past each other at the airport that one time, and we didn’t interact at all. I couldn’t help but still feel a little bit disappointed, though.

“Uhhhhh. Have I met you somewhere before?” She replied, with the same confused look on her face.

“Wait, you don’t know who I am?” She shook her head in response.

“Man...I guess I’m not as popular as I thought I was…” I guess I’ll have to work a lot harder to promote our group, huh. 

“OH! I get it now. You’re hitting on me aren’t you?!” She proudly said, as if it rarely happened to her. “You know, I already have a boyfriend who has promised to share his future with me! Too bad!” I really wasn’t expecting that response, I thought to myself as I let out a chuckle. This girl really is something.

“You’re such an interesting person.” Still chuckling, I responded as I walked away. 

“How rude!!! That way is for authorized personnel only!!” She yelled back in response.

“I _am_ authorized personnel. Let’s meet again, _Odango!”_

Perhaps it was _fate_ that brought us together again.

—

“Yo—! You guys done with your parts?” I ran up to Taiki and Yaten who were relaxing in the caravan. 

“Ugh. I wish.” Yaten responded with yet another grunt. “We’re just taking a break and will be back at it soon.”

“Alice went to touch up her makeup as well.” Taiki added.

“ _AAAHHHHHHHHHH!”_ Someone yelled, before I could respond. The yell came from the direction of Alice’s caravan. It was a yell we were all familiar with.

The type of screech that people make as their star seed are forcefully being extracted from their bodies.

“It’s time you guys.” I said, looking at Yaten and Taiki as we nodded our heads in succession.

“ _Fighter Star Power!”_ we all shouted our respective _henshin_ (transformation) lines, as our bodies began to change shape and form.

My heart was throbbing faster than usual. 

We knew what this meant.

We knew, that with the appearance of a new Phage, that we had to potentially eradicate another familiar face, a _friend_...something we were all too accustomed with.

Without the Princess, we had no way of cleansing Phages of their corrupt star seeds. Even then, it was very rare for the Princess to use her ability to heal them and return them back to their original form, for it drained her powers immensely. I had only seen it a couple of times before our home planet succumbed to Galaxia.

As much as it pained me, pained _us_ , each time...we had no choice.

We had lost so many of our comrades, and kin to Galaxia’s corruption. We had to fight; for our survival, and for the chance that the Princess would save us all.

Galaxia’s chaos had spread across the entire nebula and there was no stopping her. Even a planet as pure and beautiful as Earth could not be spared from Galaxia’s grasp. 

I would be lying if I didn’t feel like sometimes there was nothing we could do but to succumb to Galaxia’s rule.

In the distance, I could see the silhouette of what I could only assume to be this solar system's sailor _senshi_ _—_ with beautiful white wings, and a golden crescent moon shaped mark on her forehead. She was beyond stunning. Ethereal. Their uniforms definitely covered up a lot more skin than ours did.

Her aura was familiar, not to mention comforting; akin to that of our Princess. 

However, she seemed to be quite hesitant to attack the Phage. How naive. We’ll have to eradicate the Phage ourselves then. 

“ _Breaking through the darkness of the night!”_ Healer started, as we revealed ourselves from the shadows. “ _Travelling freely across the atmosphere!"_ , Maker continued, “ _three sacred shooting stars!_ ” I finished.

“ _Sailor Star Fighter!”_

_“Sailor Star Maker!”_

_“Sailor Star Healer!”_

_“The Sailor Starlights are here!”_

“More Sailor _senshi_ have appeared?!” Earth’s solar system's Sailor _senshi_ said, clearly astonished at our sudden arrival.

“Oho~! Would you guys like to sing with me as well?~”, the Phage responded as they were preparing their next attack. 

“ _Star Serious Laser!”_ I yelled, conjuring my signature move.

The Phage fell to the ground immediately, it was a direct hit. Even without my Sailor Star Yell, this Phage was no match for me. 

“Alice- _chan!_ ” The other _senshi_ yelled in response. 

“We’ll put you out of your misery.” I pointed at the Phage, preparing for my next attack.

Jumping in front of the Phage to protect it, the other _senshi_ said, “No! Don’t kill Alice- _chan!_ ” 

“It’s too late.” claimed Healer.

“Once a human becomes a Phage, there is no way to save them.” Maker added.

“She’s right. Except by _that_ person.” I said, melancholically looking down as I remembered our Princess. Our mission. The only one who can return a Phage back to normal. “Now, move out of the way!”

“No!” She replied, refusing to move from her spot. 

“ _MOVE!”_ I didn’t want to do it either. I really didn’t want to. But we have no choice. This is the world we live in.

“ _NO!”_ The _senshi_ firmly yelled, as the crescent moon mark on her forehead began to glow, emitting a gentle, bright, warm yellow light.

“This light is…” I said, staring in awe _—_ flabbergasted over what I was witnessing.

As she opened her eyes, a red and white rod with the sphere shaped like a royal crown, colored yellow and red appeared as she yelled “ _Starlight Honeymoon...Therapy Kiss!”_ as an overwhelming pink light enveloped the Phage, cleansing them and returning their star seed _—_ as they regained their human form.

We quickly retreated before the _senshi_ noticed.

“To think she would possess such powers!” Healer said, clearly shocked at what we just witnessed.

“Things seem to be getting interesting, huh.” I responded, as we returned back to our caravan. 

They really are...I never would have thought we’d meet another _senshi_ who possessed similar powers to our Princess.

But I am glad we didn’t have to take another life.

I wonder who that _senshi_ was…but I suppose it won’t be long ‘til I see her again.

  
  


…「 _Search for your love..._ 」  
ー 流れ星へ _【Three Lights】_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooooo! Thank you so much for reading! I was supposed to release this chapter shortly after I posted the prologue, but I got busy with studies (lol it's still exam period) so I apologize for the wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please have a lovely day! ♡


	3. Episode 174

After a long week of shooting for the drama, today was finally one of the few days where we actually had some time for ourselves. At long last! A day off! Woo. _However..._ I still can’t stop thinking about the mysterious _senshi_ we encountered the other day. How was she able to so easily cleanse the Phage? Was she of the same ‘level’ as our Princess? Was she even stronger than our Princess…? Why did she give off such a comforting aura?

  
I had so many questions that were left unanswered. 

Today, Yaten made it _very_ clear that he wanted to do some clothing shopping, constantly complaining and whining about how yesterday he got some coffee stains on his favorite shirt that _even_ Taiki couldn’t remove. Sometimes, I swear, he acts like such a drama queen; definitely the most dramatic out of the three of us, but I guess that is what makes Yaten... _Yaten_.

We decided to go out locally and take a look around _Azabu-Juuban_ ’s shopping district. It wasn’t the first time the three of us had gone clothing shopping together on Earth, but, unfortunately, I have yet to find a shop to my liking. As much as I liked the fashion sense on Earth, I still haven’t adapted fully to what they consider “fashionable”, as they definitely cover up a lot more than what I’m used to back on _Kinmoku._

We were somewhat ‘undercover’ today (and by that I mean we were wearing sunglasses), so hopefully we don’t run into any fans who recognise us. But if we do, lucky for them I suppose! Ha. 

I was left wandering around the shopping district on my own for a bit, as Yaten and Taiki had both found stores to their liking. Though I would love to shop around a bit for myself, I was also fine with getting some fresh air—as it wasn’t often that we get a day off. 

Taiki also suggested that we should start attending school on this planet, in order for us to become more familiar with the way things ran on this foreign land...though I do think he simply wanted to go to school. I should have expected it. Taiki loves learning _waaaaaay_ too much, I mean...come on. School along with our already busy, packed schedule?! Ugh. The dude means well but come on. I guess it wouldn’t do us any harm to experience this planet’s educational system. Learning is knowledge, as they say.

Tomorrow will be our first proper day of ‘school’, at _Juuban Municipal High School._ According to Taiki, on this planet, we are equivalent to first year highschoolers. 

We also ultimately decided to wear different uniforms than the rest of our cohort, and it didn’t take long to convince the school authorities to permit us to do so. It was Yaten’s idea to wear unique uniforms to school. In order for us to gain more popularity, we had to stand out...was his thought process (along with the fact that I’m pretty sure Yaten finds the normal school uniform quite bland...) It was kind of like a double edged sword, however, because it also meant that no matter where we go, we probably won’t blend in with the rest of the students. For our mission, more popularity meant us getting closer and closer to locating our Princess, but for my sanity’s sake; it meant dealing with more overbearing fans. 

Ah. How frustrating. Objectively, increasing our popularity is our best bet in locating our Princess, but in return we basically have no freedom. I mean, we’re on a new planet and everything...I’d love to travel, get to experience some new and different cultures...But, I’ll endure anything if it means locating our princess, if it means that we can continue singing. I’m confident that we’ll find her... _soon._

Alright. Enough thinking about school, there are many other things to think about...like how I can’t seem to get that special encounter out of my head. Not only with this solar system’s _senshi_ but also the mysterious girl—the girl with the adorable _Odango_ hairstyle _,_ whom I keep encountering over and over again. There was something warm about the both of them that really caught my attention. Something that felt so close to home, yet so foreign...so _far away_ and distant. 

As if _fate_ was calling to me...

Still lost in my thoughts, I turned the corner and I felt a soft, abrupt impact upon my chest, which was enough to render a reaction from me. “Ah! Sorry.” I said, looking down at the person I had just bumped into.

“Oww…”, I heard a feminine voice from below respond.

Ugh. Now I’ve gone and done it, I was so lost in my thoughts _yet again_ that I wasn’t watching where I was going whatsoever. I should really pay more attention when I’m out and about...I just hope I didn’t bump into some super diehard fan, it’ll cause trouble for us all...ah man I can just imagine Yaten biting my head off if that were the case.

“Are you okay?” I said, as I removed my sunglasses to take a closer look at the woman I had just bumped into.

It was _her_ again _._ The one with the _Odango_ hairstyle. The one I’ve been thinking about ever since. I swear over the past few days I must’ve seen her almost as much as I see Yaten and Taiki...

This had to be fate, or destiny even. Something along those lines... _for sure._

Without my sunglasses— _my disguise_ on, I could take a proper, closer look at her. Even closer than the other day at the park. Her hairstyle really was unique...even for Earth’s standards, and she truly does stand out from miles away. What beautiful, luscious blonde hair...she was so alluring, and her aura was so warm, so comforting.

This time around, she had what I can assume was her pet cat with her. What an unusual girl, casually bringing her cat along with her on a stroll...comfortably seated on her shoulder. It also had a very unique birthmark…? on its forehead. In the shape of a crescent moon. 

I suppose I don’t know enough about pets or animals in general that inhabit this planet, and perhaps that kind of birthmark isn’t unique? Either way, it was a cute pet for such a cute girl to have. 

“I’m oka—AH—!” she replied, clearly recognising me from the other day.

“Oh! It’s you again, _Odango_ head _~!”_ I responded in a somewhat playful tone. 

“Excuse me?!” She harshly said, “Don’t talk to me like that after you bumped into me!” 

Strange. I think _Odango_ is such a cute nickname though...the food itself is so yummy as well—dare I even say that it is the best type of Japanese snack that I’ve eaten so far on Earth.

“It’s dangerous to walk without properly looking where you’re going~!” I brushed it off, semi referring to myself, as I put my sunglasses back on to avoid potentially running into any fans passing by.

“But you’re the one who suddenly jumped in front of me!!!” _Odango_ growled in response.

“Huh. You’re weird...ordinary girls are usually very happy when they bump into me.” Her response definitely wasn’t one I was used to, ever since we formed our idol group literally, and I mean _literally_ every girl we came across would squeal, or even _FAINT_ at our arrival. It was, similarly to her hair style, quite unique. A nice change of pace, even. 

“Why…?” she seemed taken aback at my reaction.

“Well, I mean...I’m such a great guy after all!” I said, brushing back a part of my fringe with a confident smile. Her face, still confused, seemed less than impressed at my response.

“Seiya what’re you up to now?!”, I heard a voice behind me call. I suppose Yaten and Taiki are done with their shopping. About time...

“We should get going now.” Taiki continued. 

“Alright I’m coming.” I responded to them, before quickly turning back to face _Odango_ again. It’s a shame I didn’t get more time to talk to her, but a part of me was glad that I ran into her again.

“See ya, _Odango_ head. Lucky you, huh?” I said before running off, as I pet her on the head—no longer able to resist the urge to pet her little _Odango_ buns anymore. As expected, they were extremely fluffy, and felt nice on the fingers to touch.

“God Seiya, what took you so long? Who was the girl? Why is her hairstyle so strange…?” Yaten asked, or complained, as I rendezvoused with them, bombarding me with questions. 

“What do you mean what took _ME_ so long?!” I huffed in response, “ _YOU_ two were the ones who were taking fooorrreeeever in that mall.” I looked down at their hands to see them holding nothing, I had assumed they would have bought a lot, based on the amount of time they spent in those stores, but they didn’t even buy anything. Ugh. These two!

“You guys didn’t even buy anything?! What was I waiting around for so long for then…?” I sighed as we hopped into the car.

“You haven’t answered my—” Yaten began, before being quickly interrupted by Taiki. “Seiya, in this world...” Taiki started, with his ‘ _I’m about to lecture you’_ voice clearly switched on, “there is something called _window shopping_ …”

Yaten and I quickly exchanged glances before sighing as we buckled up our seatbelts. 

Oh boy, I can tell we’re in for a long ride.

—

Today is the first day we attend school—’highschool’ on Earth. 

As usual, upon arrival, there was a huge crowd waiting for us, mainly consisting of girls. _Fangirls. Lots of them._

Even at school we couldn’t avoid the horde of fans, I guess it is a big deal having idols attend a normal highschool. It is a ‘public’ school after all...maybe it would have been better to go to a private school…? Although, I do admit, I am not very familiar with the differences between the two...Kinmoku had no such differences in its educational system. 

Yaten and Taiki got out of the car first, with Yaten obviously eager to get away from the crowd. He always hated crowds - whether it be in general or whenever he had to deal with fans. 

As I got out of the car, I saw a familiar silhouette in the crowd. It was _Odango_ standing around looking as confused as ever within the crowd of screeching fangirls. 

“Yo~! _Odango_ head!” I waved in her direction, as I removed my sunglasses, “You go to this school as well, huh!”

Quickly responding to my calling of her, she looked at me, surprised, “Wait...When they say Three Lights they were referring to you?!”, with her friends standing around her shocked that she was talking to me. They must be our fans.

“You want to be in the same class as me right? See you later!” I said, playfully as I picked up the pace to catch up to Taiki and Yaten.

“You’re joking, right?! Why would I want to be?!” I heard her respond, as harsh as ever isn’t she.

—

Class 1-1. That was the class we were assigned to.

“So there you have it! These three will be joining our class from today!” The teacher said, introducing us to the rest of our cohort, as we stood at the front of the class, I scanned the room quickly to see a familiar face.

Yes! _Odango_ and I are in the same class. 

“Everyone, please lend them a hand whenever they need it!” the teacher finished, as I locked eyes with _Odango_ and winked at her. 

The teacher began to look at a seat plan which showed all the available seats, “As for vacant seats…”

“Oh! Oh! Yaten!!! Over here!”, one of the girls who was with _Odango_ this morning, who had the same beautiful blonde hair color as her adamantly expressed, “this seat is vacant!!!” she continued, as she slapped her hand on the table numerous times indicating to the seat next to hers—making it very clear that she wanted to sit next to Yaten. I am 100% sure Yaten will complain to me about her later, haha.

Taiki took it upon himself to find a vacant seat, politely introducing himself to the tall brunette beauty sitting behind his seat. I followed him, and quickly found my own seat.

“I’ll be taking this seat! Nice to meet you, _Odango!”_ I said, taking the seat behind hers. 

“My name is Tsukino Usagi! Not _Odango…!”_ She harshly responded. Tsukino Usagi, huh...A name befitting of such a mysterious woman. As mysterious as the moon… _'Tsuki.’_

“Ooooh. ‘ _Tsukimi’_ dango! I see.” I joked back. 

She huffed back in response. She really is super adorable, especially with the way she reacts whenever I call her _Odango._

The class started as _Odango_ ’s long blonde haired friend whispered something to her. Though we were in the middle of class, I couldn’t help but want to talk to her more. But, I must say, I am glad that I was able to sit right behind her—it meant that we could potentially talk more...I’d love that. 

Speaking of which, I heard from Taiki that this world’s school education also involves something called “school clubs”, which are considered as extracurricular activities, ranging from sports clubs to culture clubs such as the English club. I wonder what kind of club I should join…? A more active club, or a club where I can exert my brain…? That is, provided that we even have the time for such luxurious activities...Maybe _Odango_ will know some good clubs, and I could get her to show me around the school...?

“Hey, hey, hey!” I whispered, poking _Odango_ gently in the back to get her attention. “We want to start doing club activities, do you know any good clubs we can join?” 

“There’s no club that is _suuuuper_ fun, where you can sing and dance OR eat snacks, where there are also cute boys AND where you can go to America…” She replied, not even trying to whisper to avoid the teachers’ attention. As usual, her response was so unusually unique, and it was adorable in a way. I guess her response really shows off her character. Cute boys and America, huh…

“Oh okay…” I replied, having to hold back my laughter.

“Um...if you’d like, I can show you around the school!” _Odango_ ’s blonde friend said, leaving her seat and all subtleties behind as she stood up to respond to my question not even aimed at her.

“Oi! We’re in the middle of class right now!” The teacher said as she quietly, yet swiftly returned to her seat. 

That was nice of her, but...I’d love it if I could get to know _Odango, specifically,_ better... “Could you show me around, too?” I continued to whisper to her. 

“You’re joking right?!” She responded.

“You’re so cold!”

Clearly still listening to our conversation, her friend came up to us again, “ _OF COURSE_ I—er, Usagi and I can show you around!”

“Ehhh—?!” _Odango_ rebutted. Her friend was very insistent, I’ll give her that. What a bunch of interesting people she has around her.

“Stop that out!” The teacher snapped.

“Yes…” the three of us responded.

—

After a long tedious day of classes, we finally got around to checking out some clubs. _Odango_ was clearly not very eager to show us around the campus, but, much to my delight—her three friends dragged her along anyways.

The first club we visited was called the basketball club. From what I’ve seen on television, basketball is a team sport here on Earth, which involves a ball and a ‘high up goal’ referred to as a hoop. How odd, yet interesting from what I observed. I’ve always been a more active type than a studious type, so this was right up my alley.

As a tradition for tryouts, I heard from the club captain that the entire _Juuban_ high school basketball team gets together and plays one round against those interested in joining the team. I took up their challenge—knowing well in advance that they would be no match for me. Being a _sailor senshi_ means _a lot_ of vigorous training, both mentally and physically. 

“Try and get through this!”, one of the basketball club’s players said as they attempted to intercept the dribbling ball from my hands. 

“What a fool,” I mused aloud as I swiftly sidestepped and leapt towards the hoop above behind him. The audible net swish echoed in the room, as the cheers from the crowd began and I let my fingers hold the cold rim for a heartbeat before landing to my feet.

He shoots, he scores!

I turned around to see Yaten gone, and Taiki being dragged away by Usagi’s extremely energetic blonde haired friend. As expected, Yaten probably got sick of watching me ‘show off’ and went home, haha. 

When I looked at the audience stands, _Odango_ seemed in awe. I hope she was watching me…

“Oi! _Odango!”,_ I called out to her.

“Like I’ve said!!! I’m not ‘ _Odango_ ’!” she cried out in retaliation, looking back at me.

“Aha, sorry sorry! Where are we going next?” At this stage I’ll never stop calling her _Odango,_ her reaction is just too hilarious to stop!

“How would I know?!” she said, with her friends seemingly telling her off for acting so casual towards me. I’m not surprised, from what I heard, Taiki told me that all of them were a part of our fanclub, and one of them was even member number 25! That’s an amazing feat, honestly. 

It was very interesting seeing _Odango_ interact with her group of friends, you could really tell how close they were—similarly to my relationship with Yaten and Taiki, but different in a way. They clearly respected _Odango_ a lot and would do anything to protect her, was the kind of feeling I gathered from their interactions.

—

“So...next up is the American style football team, was it…”, _Odango_ said as we walked out towards the fields. I definitely had more confidence in this particular sport compared to basketball. When we had first arrived on Earth, we encountered a group of University students playing football, where they invited us to play with them—so I already knew the basics of football.

  
“A perfect fit for such a cool guy like me, right?” I smirked as I looked at _Odango._

“In what way?!” she responded, with an unimpressed expression, as the football was tossed towards our direction and landed right by my feet, “Ah huh! Chance!” I said, picking up the football. It’s time for me to shine.

“Wait! What’re you planning to do?” _Odango_ said, with a slightly concerned tone.

“You want to see me get a touchdown, right?”

“It’s impossible! _Juuban_ High school’s football club team is really stro—”

“I’ll show you~!” I said, before she could finish her sentence and dashed off onto the field, dodging each player that tried to tackle me down. Before long, the goal was within my sights. 

“Heh, this goal is mine!” I said aloud, whilst taking a quick glance towards _Odango’_ s direction to see if she was watching me. Whilst running towards the goal, I felt the presence of a very large being creep up behind me, before briskly tackling me to the ground. You’ve gotta be kidding me! This guys fast. Ugh. I got too distracted trying to show off my athletic prowess to _Odango_ that I didn’t even realise he was behind me before it was too late. 

I felt my body quickly fall to the ground, “Seiya!”, I heard _Odango_ call, as she ran up to me and helped me up. Ah. My head... 

“Hey! What are you thinking?! You went all out and tackled a newbie who isn’t even wearing protective gear…!” _Odango_ bawled at the player who had just tackled me to the ground, as if I didn't already know but, she really is a kind soul. 

“W-what! Violence doesn’t sol—” she started, before I turned around and shook the player’s hand. I definitely am grateful that she was so concerned about me, but needless to say I got careless which resulted in my loss.

“I’m the Captain of _Juuban_ Highschool’s Football club, Captain Kayama.” Captain of the football team, huh? Well that makes sense, he definitely was the best player out of them all.

“You’re a big man, and super powerful!” I said, looking up towards him to respond. I hadn’t met many people who were taller than me yet on Earth, let alone similar in power as me—I can see myself working together with him on a sports team for sure.

“You did well against our team.”

“I just imagined I was being chased by groupies, so it was pretty easy.” I responded with a wink, and it was true though. The amount of times we had to dodge crazy fangirls is not to be underestimated, haha.

“How would you feel about joining our team?” Kayama suggested. 

“Of course.” 

_Odango_ stood up, “Why would you want to join him after the horrible thing he just did?”, she asked, confused. She is just so cute, and so sweet...so innocent, as though she has never experienced conflict. I feel like she doesn’t understand that this kind of aggression is also another form of respect.

“It’s something you wouldn’t understand, _Odango!_ ” I said, as she understandably didn’t know of the ardours between two passionate athletes ‘battling’ it out on the field.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. _Odango!”_ Kayama said, probably assuming Usagi’s name was actually _Odango_ , which I found quite hilarious. 

I felt like I got to know a lot more about _Odango_ today, and honestly that makes me super happy. To be so concerned about a person she just met despite how much I tease her, there really is more than meets the eye with her. I can’t wait to get to know her better.

—

After going through the formalities of joining the American football club with Kayama, I left him to find the others as he mentioned he still had a club meeting to attend to.

I met up with Yaten and Taiki to let them know what I had been getting up to. 

“Thought you headed home already!”, I said, laughing as I pet Yaten on the back.

“Ugh. It reeked of sweat there, no way was I staying there any longer than I had to!” he grunted in response. “Get your sweaty hand off me! What’s the bet that you just finished playing some other sport to get yourself dirty.”

“Haha! Now that you are correct! I decided to join the American football club.” Typical of Yaten to know me so well.

“Well, I’m glad you’re getting so into these club activities, Seiya,” Taiki interrupted, “but don’t forget that first and foremost our mission takes priority…”

“Of course, Taiki. We will find her. I’m sure of it.” I responded, in a more serious tone. 

“AAAAAHHHHHHH!” We heard a yell in the distance. Not again...it was time. 

“Time to clean up, guys.” I looked at Yaten and Taiki, as we transformed into our…’real’, other selves.

A part of me wanted _her_ to be there, so we, so that _I_ didn’t have to experience killing... _murdering_ another victim—another potential _friend._

—

We ran towards the direction of the yell, to see the same _senshi_ we saw with the beautiful white wings the other day surrounded by four other _senshi,_ running around clearly having trouble with the Phage. Four new faces.

There were five of them but only one Phage and they couldn’t deal with it? How pathetic.

“Let’s go, Starlights.” I signaled the other two as we revealed ourselves. 

“ _Breaking through the darkness of the night_ !” Healer started, “ _Travelling freely across the atmosphere!_ ”, Maker continued, “ _three sacred shooting stars!_ ” I finished.

“ _Sailor Star Fighter!”_

_“Sailor Star Maker!”_

_“Sailor Star Healer!”_

_“The Sailor Starlights are here!”_

“New Sailor _Senshi_ ?!” The new four _senshi_ said in unison, with a shocked expression on their faces.

“This time we’ll take care of it.” I said, knowing clearly that they weren’t capable of handling the Phage themselves. The Phage began to attack as Maker yelled, “Star Gentle Uterus!”, with a shot of energy shooting out of her conjured star, wounding the Phage and impairing its’ vision.

“There are all five of you gathered here and you still can’t handle him?” Healer said in a provoking tone, “And you call yourselves Sailor _senshi_?” I continued.

“How shameful!” Maker said.

We nodded at each other as a signal to finish off the Phage, “Wait!” said the mysterious _senshi_ , as she began swinging her rod around, knowing that we intended to eradicate the Phage. 

“ _Starlight Honeymoon...Therapy Kiss!”_ Though it was my second time witnessing it, it was so mesmerising every time she did it. Before the cleansing of the Phage was over, we hid ourselves in the shadows again so the _senshi_ wouldn’t realise.

“What magnificent power she possesses.” I said aloud.

“Who cares, Fighter,” Healer intercepted. “It is none of our concern unless they get in our way of fulfilling our mission.” 

“Maker is right, Fighter. Don’t let it distract you too much.” Maker said.

“I know...I won’t.” I responded, clearly not convincing myself nor the other two that I would stop thinking about _her._

It wasn’t just that she reminded me of our Princess...it was much more than just that. The warmth I feel, I _felt_ from the _senshi_ with wings, the aura, was so immense I could not describe it in words.

It’s not that I’m letting this mysterious _senshi’s_ existence hinder me from fulfilling our mission, but I definitely couldn’t stop thinking about her.

Until I see her again.

  
  


…「僕の声よ届け (愛してる)  
今どこにいるの？(ムーンライトプリンセス）  
僕のプリンセス。」

 _Can you hear my voice calling out? (I love you)_ _  
_ _Where are you now? (moonlight princess)_ _  
_ _My princess._ ー 流れ星へ _【Three Lights】_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes:  
> ‘Azabu-Juuban’ is a district in Tokyo, Japan, specifically in the Minato ward. It is often mentioned in the Sailor Moon anime, and is said to be inspired by Takeuchi Naoko’s time and experiences there! 
> 
> ‘Juuban Municipal Highschool’ or in Japanese, “十番区立高等学校” was the school that the Three Lights, and all the Inner Senshi scouts attended, excluding Rei in the Stars season of the original 90s anime. 
> 
> ‘Tsukimi dango’ are usually eaten during the Moon-viewing festivals, which is Japan’s equivalent of the Chinese Mid-Autumn Festival.
> 
> ‘Tsuki’ (月・つき） means ‘moon’ in Japanese.
> 
> Mr.Odango -> I wrote “Mr” here because Kayama refers to Usagi as “kun” which is a Japanese honorific most generally used for men, or between superiors and inferiors (mainly men.) Thought I’d mention that just in case.
> 
> I’M SO SORRY I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BASKETBALL!!! Nor football really...so I apologise for the poorly described, short paragraphs??? describing Seiya's athletic activities...lol.  
> I didn't mean to take this long to release this chapter, but it ended up being suuuuper long and I had a lot of fun writing it! I had some trouble with particular parts, so a huge thank you to my lovely friends (you know who you are!!!!) for giving me great advice!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and as usual please have a great day/evening! Sending love♡


End file.
